What Happens When the Sun Goes Out
by Asuka la peach
Summary: Everyone lost their trust in her, everyone. She was framed, she didn't do it. She didn't. And now, Kagome's hope is lost. AU InuKag for Bella-Chan.Chapter Two is now up. 3
1. Knife in the Bag

Disclaimer: Okay, do I *really* need a disclaimer? Honestly? Would Rumiko Takashi-Sama *really* be writing a fic on ff.net?

This fic is for Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan. Your newest story completely inspired me, and I know of your absolute obsession with Inukag fics. And I also now about how you _dread _Sesskag. I rather like it, but since you are so against it, this is for you. I wuv you muchly!

What Happens When the Sun Goes Out

------------------------------------------------

Ch. One: Knife in the Bag

------------------------------------------------

     She sat, head resting in her palms, sighing sadly, on the short, concrete wall. School had been out for hours, but she just didn't feel like going home. She tugged at her new blue uniform, as the harsh Autumn wind blew around her. She didn't mind this new school, but she certainly minded how she had left her last one.

     Expelled. She was expelled. She never liked that _one_ girl, but it wasn't like she gave her trouble. The girl had brought a knife to school, but Kagome never expected for her to stash it in _her_ school bag and blame it on her. She knew that girl had the knife, she saw her with it. She told the truth until she cried.

     But no-one even believed her.

     That was the worst part. The girl was bad, the knife was bad, the framing was very bad, but to have no-one believe her…. It was like they didn't trust her, like they actually _expected_ Kagome to do something like that. That was what she hated most.

     She didn't want to go home because she didn't want to face her Mom, or Grandpa, or Sota, or even that damned Buya. 'It's not FAIR', she screamed in her head, as her fists tightened around her bag until they were white.

     The wind blew even harder. Kagome released the innocent bag and brought her hands to her hair to keep it from blowing wildly in the wind. Her blazé white-and-gray school lay behind her, it's huge clock ticking away. 5:46, Thursday afternoon.

    With a sigh, she stood, and dusted off the concrete dust that collected on her bottom. With bag in hand, Kagome walked forward into the long path of trees that led from the school to the street, where she could begin heading home. However much she dreaded going back there, going back to the shrine, she had to. She was hungry, and she didn't have any money on her.

     As she walked, she began space out. Watching the tan ground, watching the trees with their browning leaves. She kicked a gray rock here and there, and her eyes fell. She almost started crying. To dishonor her family like that broke her heart.

     She began to swing her bag at her side, as she adjusted her new blue uniform. It was the kind with the jacket and bow, which she didn't care for that much. In fact, she kind of hated it. Blue was not one of the colors she looked best in. Green was better. 

     "I'm worth so much more," she muttered to herself, "and I should be doing something more." She pursed her lips in never-ending frustration. She was exhausted, uninspired. Depressed.

     "Please help me," she whispered, as the tears began to fall. To someone else, it might've seemed a trivial problem, but to Kagome, it was as large as a pirate's ship and just as devastating. She didn't like the fact that no-one believed her and still, even a month later, it haunted her. All there was, was school, home, eat, sleep, school. Every day. Every day. Every day.

     She walked even slower until she finally stopped, halfway down the path. Tears fell silently as she fought to hold back racking sobs. The wind blew her hair forward and it stuck to her tear-stained face. She looked up to the sky and it was beginning to get dark.

     "I wish for something more," she told the stars, "for someone to trust me, to believe me." All of her friends had left her behind. They didn't trust her anymore, no matter how much she told them.

     "For someone to love me," she mouthed in a barely audible whisper. She stared at the stars for a few minutes longer, until she felt hypnotized. She blinked and shook her head, continuing on her way, head bowed low.

------------------------------------------------

Okay, not so bad for a first chapter, eh? If you review and keep reading, I promise it'll get more interesting. Really.

_For Bella-chan_.


	2. Pin Stripe Painting

*chugs drink* All right, I am uninspired. I'm down to my last frappuccino, it's late, just gone done with the swim meet, and I wanna go play video games. But that's okay; I've got my Best of Beethoven Collection Disc II CD in. o.o That is a plus-plus.  So, yeah.

What Happens When the Sun Goes Out

------------------------------------------------

Ch. Two: Pin-Stripe Painting

------------------------------------------------

     Kagome rolled onto her right side in her bed, so she could face the window easier. They sky was bloody red and menacing. The shades were partly drawn, so that lines of shadow were cast upon the room and the girl's face, like a pin-stripe painting.

She lay silent under her pink comforter. Her pillow disappeared under a mass of dark hair. Her eyes half open and darkly sullen. She did not move.

"Kagome…?" A familiar voice. It could only be….

"Yes, mom?"

"Kagome, you just…" the woman sighed, exhausted, "haven't been yourself, after what happened,"

"What happened, mom?"

"The… the knife," she choked out, "I know you were going to use it on that girl."

"Oh, was I?"

"Kagome," her Mother leaked out, more forcefully, "don't play dumb. We know you had a little bit of trouble with that girl who had dark eyes."

"And I was going to hurt her. Of course,"

"Why, Kagome? We brought you up so well…"

"…I wasn't going to hurt her, Mother," Kagome whispered.

"Then why was it in your bag?!" her Mother screamed, coming forward from her set place in the frame of the door, fists clenched, "You were always such a sweet child!"

"Ah, but Mother," she paused, "you never gave me a chance to tell you my si—"

"Shut up. Just… stop, Kagome. Ever since this, you've been so unlike yourself. Why? Why?!"

"Because, mom," the dark-haired girl began, "this was something we thought wouldn't happen."

"Ever since your father was taken, you always had this in you. I knew it. I knew it. I did. Please, be yourself, Kagome" her mother began pleading, "be our Kagome again. The one that wouldn't hurt anybody. Our happy, shining Kagome,"

"Mother… if you do not believe me, why be happy and shining?"

Her Mother lingered for a moment, and then left. Kagome was familiar with her family's past, and it had stayed with her. She was so happy and bright when she was younger. And her father was taken, and so many other things had happened.

"I'm going for a walk," she told her bedroom walls. She slipped out from underneath the covers and went to her drawer. She drew a skirt and a sweater from her dresser and undressed, slipping on the new clothes. 

She stepped down the stairs and out of the door, without a word to any one. 

_

     "Ahh! Yes, I just need a walk, that's all. Depression does _not_ suit me." Kagome walked, almost robotically, down a small path adorned by flowers in Shoji Park, right near her house. It was now Sunday, and the trees were even more colorful than before. Reds, auburns, yellows. It was as if the trees were on fire, burning brightly without heat.

     Since it was colder, she had on her sweater and leg warmers. Old, sure, but they were definitely cute. And effective, as the only thing Kagome had to cover her legs was a knee-length skirt. She was not cold, though. Obviously, she had been through many cold seasons. This one wasn't _so_ bad.

     She continued to walk, hands in sweater pockets, people-watching. There were some people sitting on the grass and having a picnic. Others were playing Frisbee in the field. A boy was playing with his dog. And some people were just relaxing on the benches, watching the leaves turn.

     She stopped walking for a moment, and looked around. It really was a nice day. God forbid she stay in her room, painting the walls with shadow stripes and sleeping the world away. She wryly smiled and picked up her pace again.

     Kagome bent her head down, trying to fight back sadness that had found its way back to the surface. She watched the ground as she walked. Rocks and dirt. On the side of the path, flowers and grass. She walked this for a seeming eternity. Rocks, dirt, flowers, grass, feet.

     Feet?

     That was the last thing she saw before being thrown back and landing on her unsuspecting butt. Kagome gave her a bottom a tender pat and looked to the person whom she had bumped into. 

     He was a young man, with pretty skin and the strangest hair she had ever seen. Long and silver, with doggy ears that she felt immediately inclined to touch. He had commanding eyes of a strange color and was wearing his school uniform, so Kagome could tell that he went to a different school than she did. 

     "I-I'm so sorry!" Kagome forced out, jumping to her feet and offering a hand to him. He didn't accept it. The boy merely stood up on his own, dusting himself off for a minute, and then looked to her.

     "Watch where you're going next time," he turned his face from her and continued on his set path. Kagome watched him walk away, turning to see him better. She was a little hurt by that retort, and just a little bit angry. She dismissed it after a second, and went on her way.

     'That guy… what a jerk', she thought, as she passed by the Frisbee players. 'True, it was a little more than my fault that we both got knocked down, but I said I was sorry'.

     The girl sighed in exasperation. And realization sunk in, 'ACK. Why? Why can't I get him out of my mind?!'.

     She rubbed her throbbing head and just walked.

------------------------------------------------

Okay, *bowbowbow* sorry. That was bad. I'll make it better, I swear. u_u;


End file.
